


Haunting Memory

by mazymay12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Especially Sans, Everyone Needs A Hug, dark themes, heck, sorta?, what is even going on, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazymay12/pseuds/mazymay12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the warped look of the piano, he couldn't help but let his fingers touch the ivory keys, feeling along the bumpy surface with a soft sigh. He settled on a broken stool in front of it and applied pressure. It wasn't the most gorgeous sound but it wasn't too bad, either. In fact, he rather enjoyed. So he played.</p><p>The notes were beautiful, fulfilling, and... lonely.<br/>___</p><p>In which a lonely man lets go of his fears of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here! I hope you enjoy~! Thank you for reading!

He knows that he shouldn't feel so... _broken_? Was that the word he was looking for? He doesn't know and he doesn't care... he just knows that he shouldn't feel like this. After all, it's all over, isn't it?  
  
Frisk promised, swore to him up and down that there wasn't going to be anymore of this hell, that he wasn't going to wake up to snow piled up at his door, Papyrus screaming at him to get up as the shoddy wool of his blanket pooled to the floor, magic flooding out of his socket and breath hitched. He didn't want to find his fingers curled into the fabric the color of  red, a wail that could shake the dead back to the living world curling into his throat and flooding his mouth, dripping from his opened maw like the laser of the Gaster Blasters  _(Don't think about, don't think about it. There's not more blood, no more **him** )_, only in the form of a grieving scream.

But it's not like he'd suddenly be happy, right? Logically, he's been through so much trauma and heart break, having watched everyone die in run and saved in the next. It was going to mess with his mind, going to make him feel sick to his metaphorical stomach and break his metaphorical heart. At the same time, it had him at a loss... It was  _over,_ he should feel relieved, excited,  _overjoyed!_ It was all over, done, no repeats!

However, he felt numb when he stepped outside of the little house that they had managed to snag and heard the promise. The words filled his skull with little whispers of 'they're lying' and 'it'll happen, everything will go back'. But he forced on a big smile, laughing loudly with a loud 'that's good ta hear, kid! Let's go to Grillby's to celebrate', followed by some dumb puns about food and fire.

...that had been a few months ago... and he still felt nothing. There was no aftershock, no sudden glee or joy from the experience...

And it was getting worse. His friends were starting to notice... Alphys often caught him off-guard _(it was so rare so why now?)_ , Asgore could point out how tired he looked now, Toriel had commented on how his enthusiasm had left him, Undyne and Papyrus could name a few times where his magic had even stopped. They whispered and talked, saying things about how he's giving up, how he's not alright, he needs help but he's drowning in the reality that it doesn't matter anymore, it doesn't change anything... it'll all over again.

He shook those thoughts from his head, foot steps light against the pact down earth of the Underground. He didn't know why he was here, to be honest... he had just gotten an urge to be there. He heard the sound of rushing water, echoing off the walls and the Echo Flowers whispering the soft  _pitter patter_ and  _drip drip_ from the trickling rivers and, heh, waterfalls.

He picked one, holding it to his chest and whispering his doubts as he walked, like a conversation to himself in the mirror but, this time, there was some kind of response. It almost hurt that he wasn't chuckling and telling a pun to annoy someone. Almost.

He paused in his movements when he realized he was in the dump, hollow smile widening just a tad, and he moved forward. Things still fell down here... sometimes, the humans even purposely went down to dump the trash. 

That's when he saw the piano. 

A few resets ago, his usual ways of venting out anger and sadness had stopped working so he got lessons to play. This particular piano was surprisingly in good shape, being where it was. Sure, it was still wilting from the water and it was probably flat but he didn't care.

Despite the warped look of the piano, he couldn't help but let his fingers touch the ivory keys, feeling along the bumpy surface with a soft sigh. He settled on a broken stool in front of it and applied pressure. It wasn't the most gorgeous sound but it wasn't too bad, either. In fact, he rather enjoyed. So he played.

The notes were beautiful, fulfilling, and... lonely.

But he didn't stop to listen, wait for the replies of walls and flowers and pressed on, the song picking up pace as he finally felt the emotions crash in and he played and played, played till his fingers felt like falling off and his small body trembled from the sobs wracking it and, even then, he didn't stop putting white bone to white keys, letting the notes fill the air in some kind of great confession to all of his lies and secrets, like if they just heard this melody, everyone would realize how he's been feeling, how it felt like his soul was cracking from the pain of holding the word's weight on his shoulders and he couldn't cry out because it was all stuffed away in the back of his through and nothing could unclog it because, hell, that would be too easy! 

...

The song ended.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he realized

So did he.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, oh man-
> 
> I have to confess that this was sort of a vent thing so... sorry? I dunno. But I still hoped you enjoyed my rambling. Maybe I might write something to go with it?


End file.
